The Proposal
by Enka Ichigiteki
Summary: [sequel to A Simple Thing] Inuyasha has a very important question to ask Kagome. Mayhem ensues . . .


**The Proposal**

By Enka Ichigiteki and Jamie Z. Bear

_Now edited for spelling . . ._

"So, are you going to ask here yet?" prodded Kaede, an eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Inuyasha grimaced in a very…Inuyasha-like manner. "Ask? Ask what—what are you talking about, y' old hag?" he snapped, pacing around the interior of the small hut. In his right hand he fingered a small ring that glittered pale blue in the firelight.

"You'd damn well better know what I'm talking about. You're not that much of a fool," she retorted. Inuyasha merely glared.

Several minutes passed as Kaede serenely sorted herbs. The pot bubbled nervously on the fire, sensing the tension in the small room.

"This is pathetic," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. His ears twitched spasmodically as he paused, seeming to come to a profound realization. Then, suddenly—"I can't do this!" he exclaimed, making an abortive movement to clench his fist, catching himself short to gaze wonderingly at the precious object cradled in his palm.

Kaede sighed sympathetically. "Yes you can, boy," she said. "Besides," she added, her eye narrowing mischievously, "I hear that Kouga's been sniffing around the neighborhood lately."

After a few moments of strangled silence, Inuyasha managed to choke, "What?!" He cleared his throat. "That damn wimpy wolf, I told him if he ever—" he cut off growling in frustration as he stormed out of the room.

Kaede smiled gently at his retreating figure. "Good luck, lad," she murmured.

Luckily, Kagome happened to be within sight—he wasn't sure if he had the nerve to go looking for her. She was chatting amiably with Sango, both laughing now and again as he drew near.

Both Kagome and Sango looked toward him, pausing in their conversation to acknowledge his presence. Before anyone else had time to speak, Sango said, "I think I'd better make sure that Miroku isn't burning dinner." She paid Inuyasha a quick, sly smile before she hurried off. He scowled in a remarkably Inuyasha-like manner.

Kagome placed a hand on her hip and regarded Inuyasha in mild irritation. "Is there a reason you interrupted my conversation with Sango?"

Looking at anything _but _Kagome, Inuyasha answered curtly, "Yes."

"Well, what is it then?" she asked, after nearly a minute had elapsed. Her patience was clearly wearing thin.

His ears twitched in agitation—he looked painfully uncomfortable, not to mention rather pissed off at the world in general. He was twirling a small object nervously between his fingers.

"I…I heard that Kouga was sniffing around the neighborhood, and I wanted to make sure I got to you first."

Her blue-gray eyes narrowed angrily. "Sooo…"

Inuyasha gulped. This was not going how he'd imagined.

"Kagome…"

"Don't. Don't say _anything_. I'm sick and tired of you doubting me at every turn. The quest is over, the shards are all collected, and I'm going back to the people who _do _trust me."

With that, Kagome turned and strode off toward the well.

Inuyasha reached out to stop her, but Kagome merely shrugged off his hand.

"Kagome…"

The young woman kept walking, pausing only to jump into the well.

"KAGOME!!"

Upon hearing the anguished cry of Inuyasha, Miroku (now happily married) rushed out his door half-expecting to find Inuyasha face-first in the dirt. Upon viewing the picture before him, however, Miroku was sure that he could guess exactly what had happened.

"She left, didn't she."

Inuyasha nodded, speechless.

"I don't suppose you ever got around to asking her what you wanted to ask, did you."

The _hanyou_ shook his head.

"So, why haven't you gone after her yet?"

Inuyasha thought a moment. "She doesn't want me to," he replied slowly, sounding shattered.

"You might be surprised."

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha tentatively raised up his hand to knock on the Higurashi's door. A rather primitive means of gaining admittance to a building, but under the circumstances he thought it prudent to follow the local custom.

A footstep, a pause, a giggle, a door handle—Sota.

"Inuyasha!" the youth greeted in surprise.

Rather subdued, "Is Kagome here?"

Sota gazed at him in puzzlement. Mrs. Higurashi piped in from the kitchen, "She's upstairs, dear."

He nodded and fidgeted nervously with the ring he still held in his hand before he made his way up the stairs. Kagome's door stared him squarely in the face as he stood suspended for a good many minutes in the grips of self-doubt. He raised his hand as if to knock, only to lower it again. Finally, he became inpatient with himself and managed to meekly speak her name. 

"Kagome…" he said softly. He heard movement within her room, but she gave no answer. He knocked gingerly upon her door.

"Come in," she said, sounding exasperated. He timidly opened the door and entered. 

"What do you have left to tell me, Inuyasha? If it's an apology, it had better be a damn good one." She glared at him with hurt in her eyes.

Inuyasha seemed to shrink in on himself, ears back in remorse.

"Well?!"

"Willyoumarryme."

Kagome blinked, not quite catching what he'd muttered. "Excuse me?"

All time seemed to stop. Kagome froze, staring at Inuyasha in disbelief. She opened her mouth as though to speak, but no words came out.

It took everything he had to quell the panic that arose within him. His doubts were acute, yet he managed to recall the ring he held tightly in his hand. Mutely, he extended his hand toward her. 

Kagome's expression softened distinctly, and she stepped forward to take the ring from his outstretched palm.

"Please," he gently implored once again, his voice painfully sweet and earnest. 

She slipped the ring onto her finger. "Yes," she murmured. "Of course."

He sighed loudly, releasing tension in waves. Overjoyed, Kagome threw her arms around a very happily stunned Inuyasha. 

From downstairs came an elated shout. 

"Woohoo! _Knew_ he'd get around to it someday!" shouted Grandpa Higurashi, effectively ruining the mood.


End file.
